Bolt's Desires
by Dark Tail Rabbit
Summary: Bolt being the concerned type, tries to help Mittens, but she ends of giving him more help then he needs. Armed with a more intimate knowledge, Bolt seeks out Penny to comfort her in the most pleasurable way possible. Penny/MittensXBolt. RESUMED!
1. Intimate Conversation

**Well this is just a story that poped up in my head since the movie Bolt came out, I just never got around to writting it and just barely posted it. hope you like any comments/idea are always welcome. any one feel like beta reading is welcome, no time limit just give me helful plot advice please. ENJOY!**

**Bolt's POV.**

Mittens had started acting strange, but she seemed physically fine, nothing appeared out of the ordinary with her on the outside. The only noticeable difference was that she was extremely affectionate, if one where to simply pet her she would drape herself all over them until she was pushed off. Mittens also gave off this odd scent, it was different then her usual sense and made me a little dizzy if I spent too much time next to her. Every time I would ask her how she was feeling she would say perfect and purr as she said it. When I asked her if there was anything I could do to help, she would start rubbing herself all over me. I was worried about her.

"Mittens we need to talk and I need you to listen to me, this time I need you to stay put. Do you understa..." Mittens started rubbing herself along my body before I could finish, I could feel her soft fur rubbing against my body and it made me inhale with pleasure. She started walking circles around me with a funny smile on her face.

I started to ask her what was wrong, "Mittens are you sure that you're..." but then before I knew it Mittens was rubbing herself against my underbelly. I stood there in shock as her tail finished swiping my crotch with a little bit more pressure. I just stood there a bit bewildered at that pleasurably unexpected sensation.

"More?" Mittens asked me with a seductive look on my face. For a moment I didn't respond, still lingering in my daze. I managed to clear my head and then looked at Mittens straight in the eyes.

"Mittens I..." In mid-sentence she rubbed under me again, this time lingering on my genitalia and adding a little head rub. I trembled at the sensation that travelled down my spine; my legs buckling instinctively.

"Don't stop Mittens, please just don't stop." I gave up and allowed Mittens to play her little game with me. She then rubbed her head against my growing member for several minutes until it was fully erect and throbbing. I moaned with each movement of her head as it stimulated me like never before.

"This is nothing, it can get even better..." Mittens whispered in my ear as she crawled out from under me, my eyes widened at the aspect of something more pleasurable. "now roll over and try not to kick me...okay?" she said with a playful yet understanding tone. I did as Mittens said and rolled over onto my back leaving my crouch and member free for Mittens to see. She approached me from my rear, so I instinctively clutched my legs together. Mittens just shook her head and told me to spread my legs. I hesitated for a bit before opening them a few inches.

"I'm going to need more than that Bolt, here..." She commented as she grabbed my legs and spread them out as far as they could go. I started to shake as Mittens bent down over me. "Relax Bolt I promise I'll be gentle."

I inhaled a bit before allowing Mittens to proceed. She started by running her paws over my cock giving me more pleasure until I let loose some precum. Then Mittens started licking my member with her tongue. I let out moans of pure pleasure as she worked her magic. My cock then started to throb uncontrollably giving me more enjoyment. I could feel something building up within me at my base.

"Mittens its coming!" I yelled as I felt my cock burst as I cumed all over myself, but right before my second burst Mittens engulfed my entire cock and swallowed the rest of my juices.

"Mm, you taste sweet, I like it." Mittens told me after she had finished. It was hard to lift my head because it was booming with so much blood, but as I did I saw my erect pink penis still gushing out some of my juices and noticed that Mittens had some of my cum on her face.

"Hey Mittens ….you have...a little something...on your...face." I said as I pointed to my own face with my paw.

"Oh," Mittens tried to wipe it off but only ended up dirtying her paw.

"Come...here." I said in between pants. Mittens walked around to my side and bent over me. "Closer, there." I licked my cum off her face, and noticed that Mittens also tasted sweet. I kept licking her face and then her lower lip. She opened her mouth and allowed me to explore her insides getting to know every nuke and cranny inside her mouth. We then started kissing passionately, in a game of dominance trying to see who was the victor. She swung her legs over me for a better angle and I instantly felt her warm wet entrance against me. We both froze in our tracks. I looked up at her, a puzzled look on my face. She returned it with a grin and a nod. She slowly wiggled off of me with her butt, knowing the effect it would cause. I moaned with excitement as Mittens rubbed her wet self all over me, her juices leaving a trail along my stomach, before finally getting off. I looked up at her ass that was right in my face as she wiggled it side to side. I slowly stood up, and walked up behind Mittens dripping entrance.

"So how do I do this?" I asked her, curious to see how she would respond. Mittens just grinned at me, before saying,

"You should know how, after all you've watched other dogs to it every night on T.V." I gasped in surprise, how did she know. "Did you really think that seeing Rhino NOT watching T.V. would seen normal to me? That was instantly a red flag, so I snuck out once, after everyone was asleep and saw what you were watching on T.V. Graphic stuff, orgies, gay sex, and worst of all bestiality. I didn't know you were so twisted." Mittens listed all the things I'd watched with a bit of approval in her voice. I stood there with my mouth agape, hoping that she wouldn't use my secret as blackmail.

"So? What are you waiting for?" Mittens asked with a wink. "Now you should probably take it slow seeing as this is-hello!" I jumped on her and instantly started thrusting. I could feel Mitten's tight walls pressing against me, I could feel her juices already leaking out of her. She gasped with each rhythmic thrust as I continued to slide my enlarged cock in and out of her tight, wet entrance.

"Faster Bolt! Go faster!" Mittens howled at me as I fucked her. I could feels Mittens body quiver with each thrust, I was in complete control, and I loved it. Soon after Mitten's climax hit and her juices splattered all over my cock, which only after two more thrust also released my seed into Mittens. She purred as my warm seed entered the deepest parts of her body. After giving a few more thrust, we both collapsed on to the hard wooden floor. Both of our seeds were still dripping out from within Mitten's pussy, making a visible pool around us. We both laid in the pool gasping for breath. My cock was still throbbing painfully, while Mitten's legs were shaking none stop. After a while we both just passed out from the amount of blood rushing to our heads. Unknown to me the whole ordeal had been viewed by my owner Penny, who was hidden behind the kitchen counter, looking with amazement at my extremely long sex practice.

**-**

**Well i haven't decided if this should be in Bolt's POV only or if I should add others, what do you guys think? Penny in ch. 2!**


	2. Wanting My Dog

**Penny's P.O.V**

I had just come home from another boring drama filled school day and I was ready to take a long cold shower and go to bed; I walked in through the door and Rhino was on the coach watching T.V. as usual so I walked down the hall way and into my bedroom. I entered my room and took off my jacket, flinging it to the floor, then I took off my grass stained pants and they soon met up with my jacket. My skin instantly felt vulnerable and I liked it; no one was around to see me in my underwear and tank-top and even if there was the only people living in the house was me and my Mom, so there was no one to see me and care. As I walked back out through the door, I expected to see Bolt or Mittens on my bed, but my bed was empty; it was as neat as I had left it, which meant that no one had laid down on it. Something was up.

I hurriedly ran towards the kitchen and as I neared the kitchen I started to hear moaning, panting, and the floor squeaking, something was definitely up. I crouched down on my tiptoes and snuck behind the kitchen counter to get a better view of what ever was going on; I peered to the left of the counter and my brain was instantly bombarded with images of throbbing cocks, juices, orgasms, moaning woman and blow-jobs, I was watching Bolt and my pet cat Mittens having crazy sex right in front of me.

Bolt was ramming her hard with his cock and her pussy was already overflowing from him ejaculating in her. Mittens was in heaven, her eyes were closed and her head was drooping from the sheer intensity and pleasure that Bolt was giving her. After Mittens climaxed, her juices coating Bolt's inner thighs, they both collapsed onto the ground in a heap of cum and pleasure. They both laid on the ground panting and soon after they fainted.

I hid behind the counter, my face felt hot from the excited blood pumping into my face. I tried to close my eyes and forget what I had seen, but instead of forgetting the event that occurred, I viewed them again except with more detail. I saw a zoom in of Bolt's cock and how large it was, I saw the river of cum that was dripping from Mitten's pussy and I saw the pleasure-filled face of Mittens as she was being fucked by Bolt. I twas too much. I tried to get up to go to the bathroom, but as I did I felt something very wet and cold touch my pussy, it was precum, I had actually become excited from watching my dog fuck my cat. _What am I doing! This is Bolt, the dog I love, my most loyal friend and family member. Am I going crazy! To get happy from thinking of Bolt's large, big, hard cock......entering my pussy....STOP! Stop! Stop! I need to calm down and get this over with......_ I slowly tiptoed back to were Rhino was watching T.V. and sprinted passed him, covering my panties until I was safely behind the bathroom door. This is crazy.....to have to finger myself in order to get over fantasies of being with my dog. "Damn it..." I slowly turned on the light and the AC and finally I locked the door. "Okay so this is nothing different, just like you did with every other guy you got horny over." I verbally coached myself on what I was going to do. I sat on the toilet-seat and lowered my panties to the floor and undressed, leaving my clothes in a heap on the floor. I scooted back as far as the seat would allow and slowly reached between my legs, my fingers shaking with anticipation. I slowly traced the outside of my opening with two of my finger tips, sending a chilling sensation down my spine and a squirt of precum out of me. I bit my lower lip and slowly pushed my finger into my pussy, as I reached my dick I gasped with pleasure. I closed my eyes, leaned against the toilet seat, and spread my legs out before pumping my fingers inside my pussy at a slow speed. "Bolt, good boy, go fast Bolt, zoom zoom." I started pumping faster, I could feel my walls tightening and more of my juices leaking out of me. "Faster Bolt, faster!" I yelled as I quickened my pumping. I pictured Bolt's hard dripping cock thrusting in and out, in and out, I bit my lip together and felt a trickle of liquid, I was bleeding.

* * *

Rhino stared at the T.V. Trying to focus on the screen, there was a race going on and one of the cars had Bolt's old Thunderbolt symbol on it, that of course instantly caught the hamster's attention. However seeing Penny run past him, covering herself in an unusual manner and the fact that she had left a new scent in the air had peeked the hamster's curiosity to no end. _Something is not right, should I tell Bolt or check for myself? I got it! If I find out what's wrong then I can tell Bolt! He will be so proud! 'Good job Rhino, I knew I could count on my number one fan to find out what was wrong, you really are my best friend.'_ Rhino bounced around at the mere thought of Bolt saying these very words to him. The energetic hamster happily scurried after Penny and soon came to the bathroom door.

"Oh this is my chance! Finally I will hear, with very own two ears, praise to Me from Bolt, The Super Dog!" Rhino quickly scurried under the door and into the illuminated bathroom; as he looked around he saw Penny on the toilet seat and he watched her finger herself, moaning Bolt's name,

"Bolt faster Bolt faster! Just like you did to Mittens I want to feel the pleasure of having you in me, please Bolt I can't hold on much longer, I-I'm going to CUM!"

Just then Penny's juices gushed out of her as she arched her back from the pleasure. and onto they leaked on to the toilet seat as well as the floor. Penny sat on the toilet, panting, her fingers still inside her pussy, covering themselves with her juices.

"I have to go tell Bolt!" Rhino hurriedly ran under the bathroom door and started his search for Bolt.

Penny lifted her head from and looked at the consequences of her self pleasuring. Not only was the toilet covered in her juices but also the toilet lid and a small bit of the mat surrounding the toilet. _Great, now I have to clean that up as well._ Penny looked at her dripping pussy, and slowly pulled out her fingers out of her entrance. _I wonder if I taste the same as Bolt... _Penny hesitantly pulled her dripping fingers towards her face, but instead of putting them in her mouth, Penny smeared her cum onto her B sized breasts.

"Bolt come her boy, you want to taste?" Penny asked herself, as she imagined Bolt licking her breasts. "Good boy, good boy." Penny slowly cupped her breasts in her hands and started massaging them slowly, then she went a little harder until it looked like they would fuse in to her chest; by this time she was arching her back in pleasure as wave after wave hit her. Finally as she teased her hard nipples, her legs quivered, as she orgasmed for the third time. Exhausted and drained, Penny leaned against the toilet seat and waited until her blood pressure returned to normal.


	3. Living my dream

**Well all my stuff are on the bottom. THISIS HELLA LATE![i think] BUT I DON'T OWN BOLT OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Bolt's P.O.V.**

I rested in complete bliss, Mitten's walls felt warm against my cock, even as I rested on top of her exhausted, I could feel her heart beat through her body, slowly beating as she slept. I had already recovered from the massive onslaught of blood rushing to my head, but every so often I would feel my boner relaxing and I would rub against Mitten's walls and once again feel my throbbing cock hit her inner walls. I was happy and I could have stayed like that forever, but the sound of scurrying feet caught my attention.

Rhino's voice came rushing into my ears, "Bolt! Bolt! Penny's...Penny's in..."

Rhino came to a panting halt in front of me. He laid on the ground exhausted and I stared at him while waiting for him to catch his breath. After a while I asked him what was wrong and he told me that he had seen Penny in the restroom, pleading my name, and that she had this odd odor to her, I asked him to step closer where I smelled him. Mostly there was his scent, but I also picked up a faint smell...it was the same smell that Mittens had on her.

"What was Penny doing while she was saying my name?" I asked him with urgency, I had a theory but it was almost impossible, just my shameless wishes. I still held on to hope though , that maybe Penny wanted the same thing that Mittens had; Rhino then coughed to get my attention.

"There was another thing...while Penny was saying your name she also said something else..."

"What! What else did she say, tell me Rhino!" I stared at my friend with impatience, my heart was racing a million times a second; I hoped and begged that she wanted the same thing as I did, that I would finally be able to do the same things that I saw the girls on T.V. Doing with their pets. I wanted Penny, I wanted her so badly.

"She was saying that, that she wanted you to do the same thing to her as you did to Mittens. Whatever that was."

My eyes almost popped out of my head and I thought my heart would stop from how excited and happy I was. _YES! I knew it! I'm not just Penny's family anymore, I'm more to her than that..._ I jumped over Rhino, yelling behind me, "Take care of Mittens when she wakes up and don't tell her anything!"

"But Bolt-"

"Thanks Rhino!" I ran as fast as my legs could carry me and I slammed against the walls when I made turns untouched, nothing would stop me from getting to Penny.

"Bolt, what am I thinking? Your my dog, my good boy, there is no way that you could see me like this it's just not possible. You're a dog after all." _What kind of a freak am I? I want to do my own dog for crying out load! I need to tell a psychiatrists, I need therapy, I need- I need Bolt. No! That's wrong! AHH!_ "I know, a cold shower will clear my head and calm me down, yeah, I just need a cold shower." I slowly lifted myself up from the toilet seat, flushed it, wiped up the cum from the floor and the carpet and flushed them down the toilet as well.

I slowly stepped into the adjacent shower and tub combo and slowly turned on the water, it came as a trickle and I slowly put my finger under it, only to feel a cold chill run down my spine form the coldness of the water. "This will do, yeah, this has to do." With one hand I turned the shower head as fast as I could and I was engulfed in the freezing water, temporarily immobilizing my body, then I started to shake uncontrollably. I thought I was going to die.

Suddenly I heard the door creek open, a black wiggling nose poked out and took a long deep breath, then it disappeared behind the door only to have the door pushed open by none other than Bolt.

"Bolt!" I yelled as I stared at him in shock. _Can he read my mind? _

* * *

**Bolt's P.O.V.**

I stared at Penny as she stared back at me, her body visible in all it's glory. Penny stared at me with a combination of lust and yearning, as if she needed my comfort emotionally. I did not know whether to be happy or sad; was she emotionally hurting, did something happen with another one of the guys at her school? I knew that look for I had seen it many times whenever she needed me to cry on I was there to heal her, I can't count the times that she looked at me like that after being used by some guy at her school.

I slowly approached her, with my ears flat and my tail dangling, to show that I understood she needed comfort. She wrapped her arms around me like she always did holding me close to her exposed chest. I could smell her sweet scent, it quickly filled my nostrils, as if I had dipped my nose into a bucket of her sweat. I could hardly control myself, I did not know whether to jump on her and fuck her or to stay held in her arms, the temptation pushing my self control to it's limits.

"Bolt, do you love me?" Penny asked me as she held me against her chest. "Do you love me as I love you?" She let me go and I stepped back, trying to show my answer with my eyes. Penny then blinked and looked back, as if she had just noticed something.

"Bolt, you're, you're hard!" I looked at myself and gulped as I stared at my revealed cock, dangling between my legs as it showed off. I quickly looked up at Penny, who to my surprise and joy, was actually smiling. "That's my good boy." She praised me with that old saying that I loved so much. Penny then sat down and scooted against the tub as she spread her legs. I barked to show my happiness and she just giggled. "Come here boy." She said as she patted her stomach. I slowly walked closer to her, being careful not to trip or step on her beautiful white legs. I stood face to face with her, her brown loving eyes glowing with love for me.

After a while of nothing I positioned myself, ready to enter her, but she held me back, "No Bolt, not yet. There's something I want to try before we get started. Penny slowly reached down underneath my legs and ran her finger against my hard penis. I half yelped from surprise and pleasure, her fingers were so soft and teasing. Penny smiled, then she wrapped her warm hand around my penis and started rubbing back and forth, back and forth. A chill went down my spine every time she pulled on it, I instinctively started to the thrust as Penny continued to please me. My cock grew harder as I was being rubbed by the one person that I wanted the most. I could feel my climax coming and I whimpered as an early warning sign, but suddenly the hand stopped and it released me from my pleasured high. I instantly opened my eyes to see Penny staring at me with a mischievous grin on her face. I did not know what she was planning, and I was at a loss. Penny simply laughed at the confused look on my face and then gently pushed me on to my side. I stared at her, still baffled but she then pulled her hair behind her ears and licked her lips with anxiety. With both hands she reached between my spread legs and placed her hands on either side of my throbbing penis. She grinned at me as she lowered her mouth to be level with my penis. I watched with amazement as she slowly licked my tip with her pink tongue, the saliva slowly dripping from the tip and landing on mine; I shivered from the cold saliva's touch and I instinctively kicked from the pleasure, almost scratching Penny's eye out. I instantly looked up at her, worry clearly evident on my face, but she just smiled and said, "So you like it that much huh? Well you'll love this..."

Penny then took my entire penis in to her mouth, I arched my back in pleasure and tilted my head back as her tongue and inner cheeks lifted me to heaven. I could feel the warmth of he moth and the light stroke of her tongue on my hard member. I started kicking my leg like crazy but instead of backing up, Penny actually started to suck my even faster and with greater speed. I could feel my long awaited climax building up in me, waiting to erupt like a volcano. I could feel it coming, I howled at the top of my lungs and as I looked up I say Penny go wide eyed as she felt my seed jet up in to her throat; at first she seemed to gag for a bit but then she inhaled and swallowed all my seed in to her mouth. As she pulled my cum covered cock out of her mouth, I could see drops of cum drip from her lips, as she pulled back, I squirted a little bit of remaining cum out and it splattered on to her face, slowly trailing down her nose and down her cheek. I whimpered in agitation, telling her I was ready for more.

"Wow Bolt, you really are a super dog." Penny joked at me as she caught her breath. I wagged by tail and barked a few times. I couldn't wait for more. "Okay Bolt, okay, don't rush me. But now we're going to switch places." Penny slowly turned around and faced me, her legs spread out and her back against the tub. "Come on boy, I thought you were ready." Penny teased as she started to finger herself lightly.

I quickly flipped onto my stomach and army-crawled toward Penny's pink dripping slit, my scent was coming off in waves dense enough that you could feel it on your face. My heart beat quickened and I though I was going to have a stroke from the nervousness and anxiety that I felt with each step. I looked up at Penny to see that she too was biting her lip with anxiety. I slowly sniffed it and then Penny used her fingers to widen her opening for me to get a better experience. I almost passed out, but the thought of what doing this with Penny meant, helped me hold on. I slowly licked it her juices instantly setting my taste buds to heaven. I licked with more ferocity as I crawled closer, I could hear Penny's gasps of pleasure as I continued to lick her opening. I loved her juices and I thought I was going to end up addicted to them. I slowly licked deeper Penny's back arching and her legs thrusting as I did so; I slowly pushed my tongue into her wet pussy and instead of taking it out I allowed myself to explore Penny's pussy. She screamed then clenched up as I rolled my tongue in circles around her leaking entrance. I went deeper and started cleaning up Penny's vaginal walls from the inside, getting more cum than I could handle. Penny's voice had vanished and all I could hear were gasps of pleasure coming from Penny's mouth as I cleaned out her soaking pussy. Penny instantly started thrusting against me, allowing my tongue further access to her needy vagina. All Penny could do was moan my name over and over again as we continued our little game of lust. Finally, with one final thrust I could feel Penny's walls clenched my tongue tightly before Penny's load blasted all over my tongue and face. I slowly backed away in surprise at the shear quantity of her juices and they dripped along over my eyes and down my snout. I looked up at Penny, her cum momentarily obscuring my vision, and I leaned in to her warm plump breasts as I looked up at her gentle face.

"Do you still want to keep going...Bolt?" Penny asked me as she stared back at my impatient face, "okay boy...we'll keep going...after a short nap." Penny told me as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Turns out she could not keep up with my 'super powers', but it did not matter because I would wait for her as long as it took. I couldn't wait to tell Mittens about our little adventure.

* * *

**Well it took FOREVER! But I finally updated sorry. What will happen next? How will Mittens react? How will Bolt's relationship change between Penny and Mittens. What about Penny's Mom? I'm getting close to my end[=as far as I have thought this story through] and I was hoping for an advice or problems that you guys might want to include or see in the story.**


	4. Reality Check

**Taking SunKing2020s ideas into account. CENSORSHIP! I am kind of interested, it seems like a good proposition, but you guys are my readers so, do you think its the mentioning and describing of the penis and vagina that make it good or can that stuff be substituted and still be good? Tell me in your review.**

** Thank you to all the people who see/saw my great descriptive skills! :D So I'm going to CENSOR stuff from now on, and that's proving VERY HARD, things don't sound right anymore, so I'D LOVE YOUR HELP! I WANT TO CONTINUE BUT I'M HAVING A HARD TIME NOT LOOSING QUALITY!**

**I APPRECIATE YOUR CONCERN! I'M NOT SUICIDAL! I'VE JUST LACKED INSPIRATION FOR A WHILE! BUT I'M BACK!**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE THE STORY FOR IT'S PLOT/QUALITY NOT ITS LEMONS! . **

**I INCLUDE LEMONS BECAUSE I CAN NOT BECAUSE IT'S NEEDED! .**

**CENSORED!CHAPTER!**

**Bolt's P.O.V.**

I waited for Penny to wake up so we could continue our fun little game, but it seemed unlikely considering how long Penny had been sleeping. I was still aroused but my playmate was out of the game for now anyway. I just put my head on top of her squishy breasts as I waited to finish our game. As I laid in the tub, waiting for Penny, my mind started filling up with naughty ideas and so I started planning what we would do once Penny woke up; however I became restless and started feeling anxious, so I decided that this was a good time as any to see how Mittens was doing. I slowly started to back away from Penny until I could safely stand on all fours, then I jumped out of the tub and walked out of the bathroom. Now all I had to do was find Mittens.

As I turned the corner from the hallway leading to the kitchen, I found that Mittens was not there. The only thing that was there was the pool that we had left after playing our little game , but no Mittens. My nose was too clogged up with pheromones to be able to detect Mittens by scent, so I had no choice but to look for her. I slowly walked around the pool trying to try and find if there were any clues as to were Mittens had gone. I found a dripping trail leading from the pool towards the closet door. I slowly approached it, suspecting that Mittens had taken a quick nap after our game. I slid the door open with my nose and it slowly creaked open to reveal nothing. There was your typical closet clothing, your jackets, coats, purses and any other clothing that a human would usually wear and then put away. I looked around but I didn't see anything, just as I was about to turn around and leave, I heard sniffling form above me. I knew where Mittens was, the top shelf.

"Mittens? I know your up there Mittens, come down, I want to talk to you about...what happened between us." I did not want to call it a game in front of her because I was not sure how she viewed our ordeal. From how she acted I would have usually been convinced that she enjoyed it, but the thing that was causing me to have doubts was the fact that Mittens was in a high, dark place; which in cat body language was not a good sign. Mittens only hid in small, dark places when she felt bad, angry or just not well in general.

"B-bolt?" I could see Mitten's eyes as she peered down at me from atop the shelf; they were filled with fear and a lot of guilt. "I'm so sorry Bolt, I know your probably mad at me but I-"

"Calm down Mittens, now come down here and talk slowly. I promise I'm not mad." I interrupted her before she could get carried away, showing a smile to show her I meant it. She slowly crept towards the shelf's edge before finally jumping down and walking towards me. My black furry friend sat in front of me, with her ears down and her head held low. I instantly knew this was going to be a difficult and teary conversation.

"Bolt I'm sorry for what I did to you, I was in heat and I could not control myself and...I'm so sorry Bolt..." Mittens started crying and I just could not help but laugh.

"W-why are you laughing!" She asked obviously hurt that I would laugh at something that she considered shameful.

"Well because I think its cute how you think that I would be mad at you. I really enjoyed it and what's even better, I tried it... with Penny... " I announced Penny with a bit of pride and a smile.

"You don't get it Bolt, what we did was meant for lovers, not for- You did what!" Mittens screamed in the middle of her sentence. She stared at me with a combination of shock and horror in her eyes, which seemed to fill my entire field of vision. Mittens then started pacing, mumbling to herself and shacking her head in frustration.

"Calm down Mittens, what's so wrong anyway? You and I did the same thing."

"That's different!" My feline friend yelled, almost in defense. "Your a dog Bolt, you can not just go around mating with anyone you want. The fact that you and I did it was bad enough but with a human! That's unthinkable! If they knew about this then they'd put you in the pound.. " I glimpsed fear in Mitten's eyes as she avoided my gaze.

"Penny will stop them, she won't allow them to take us away from her because she loves us." I told the worried feline, absolute certainty in my voice.

"No Bolt...if anyone finds outs, they'll take Penny away, probably lock her up. They will think she's crazy Bolt." My heart sank with guilt, Penny was in danger because of what I did. _I don't want to put Penny in danger, I can't, but I lover her. And more __importantly She loves me just as much as I love her. _"If you truly love Penny, then Bolt you'll stop doing what we did with Penny and keep away from her."

"I can't do that Mittens. She loves me just as much I love her. She loves me for me not for what we did. She loves me, Mittens. Me a simple dog. Yet she still loves me as an equal." Mittens simply stared at me in disbelief, as if I had gone crazy. "I will love her as long as she loves me. I will protect **our love** no matter if I have to fight the whole world! She is everything to me Mittens. And I am her everything." Mittens said nothing just stared at me with shock in her eyes.

"Wags you're ridunculous! I'm trying to help you! If you want to go down that rode then fine! But don't say that you had no idea of what was, of what _**is**_ going to happen." I opened my muzzle to retaliate but decided against it. I had a better idea.

"What's so wrong about what we did! You enjoyed it just as much as I did! Do not deny it! You even led me on!" I yelled back in protest. A shiver ran down her spine as I finished. She did love it just as much as I did. "What is the real problem Mittens! Are you jealous of Penny; is that it?" Mittens stopped moving all together, but before I could hear her answer I heard something else. Something that sent a jolt of excitement down my spine. Penny was calling me.

"Bolt! Where's my good boy! Bolt! Come here Bolt!" I thought I was literally going to explode from the sheer joy of hearing my lover's call.

**I HAVE NOT EXCUSES TO USE! I JUST STOPPED! SORRY I ALMOST FLACKED OUT! I WILL CONTINUE! I HAVE NO IDEA WHEN I WILL UPDATE AGAIN. BUT IT WILL DURING THE SUMMER. **

**YOU MUST TELL ME IF YOU LIKE/DISLIKE CENSORSHIP! I WILL TRY IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
